


Golden Light Streaming In

by FinishedKitten



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedKitten/pseuds/FinishedKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More cuddles because I can't seem to write anything but that. Little bit of attempted poetry in this one though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Light Streaming In

The sunlight crept in through the window, illuminating the messy room in golden tones Nico was positive that even if every artist labored for thousands of years, they could not replicate the light soaked room and the two inhabitants.

He chose to stop painting the room in poetic fancy and started making a mental list of things to clean when he got out of bed. The only thing stopping him from doing it now was the son of Poseidon that was wrapped around him like an octopus. 

A quick glance over at their shared nightstand proved what the dark-haired boy thought. It was six AM, still too early to wake Percy up and breakfast didn't start for another couple hours anyway. So resolving to try and get more sleep, more than three hours anyway, the son of Hades closed his eyes and moved down closer to the currently sleeping boy.

After a few moments Nico slipped off into a dreamless sleep for the next few hours and little did he know that just before he feel asleep he felt Percy take his hand and smile against his neck. His last thought before falling asleep was "The artists were right about love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's your friendly neighborhood author here. Now announcing requests are open for percio oneshots. No smut yet anyway but send the requests in please!


End file.
